The goal of this project is to convene a three-day workshop on the cutting-edge topic of "Structural Analysis of Supramolecular Assemblies by Hybrid Methods," bringing together specialists in diverse branches of structural biology, drawn primarily from the fields of x-ray crystallography, cryo-electron microscopy, NMR spectroscopy, and computational biology but also extending to proteomics and cell biology. The Workshop is based on the emerging concepts that (1) macromolecular assemblies and machines represent the pivotal level in the structural hierarchy for most fundamental processes; and (2) these entities may be most effectively studied by appropriate combinations of experimental methods, i.e., "hybrid approaches." The Workshop is to be held from 17th to 20th March 2004 at the Granlibakken Conference in Lake Tahoe, California. Its program will consist of six platform sessions with both invited talks (70%) and talks selected from submitted abstracts (30%), and two poster sessions. The platform session topics are as follows: Hybrid Approaches to Large Dynamic Assemblies; Hybrid Approaches to Macromolecular Machines; Hybrid Approaches to Macromolecular Filaments; Hybrid Approaches to Cellular Structures; Computational Approaches to Hybrid Analysis; and Proteomics of Macromolecular Complexes. The organizing committee consists of Drs Ueli Aebi, Mueller Institute, University of Basel, Switzerland; Wolfgang Baumeister, Max Planck Institute of Biochemistry, Martinsried, Germany; Germany; Pamela Bjorkman (Principal Investigator), California Institute of Technology, Pasadena, CA; Andreas Hoenger, EMBL, Heidelberg, Germany; Alasdair Steven, NIAMS-NIH, Bethesda, MD; and Alexander Wlodawer, NCI-FCRF, Frederick, MD. The Workshop is being extensively advertised and will be as inclusive and diversity-sensitive as the organizers can achieve and the 120-participant will allow.